


untitled

by galaxy_warping



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Crying, Deceit Sanders Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxy_warping/pseuds/galaxy_warping
Summary: Deceit has a quiet moment after the video ends and refuses to believe that things will change, for better or for worse.





	untitled

Deceit wasn't the type to be afraid. He wasn't a coward, certainly not.

Maybe that was why he was curled up in his room, back to the wall and eyes on the door. As soon as he had risen up into the mindscape, he had half-collapsed to his current position, shaking more than he cared to admit.

But he wasn't scared. There was nothing to be afraid of in his own room, in his own space in Thomas's mind. 

Deep sigh, relaxed slightly, unclenched fists.

He could still feel the pain. A few weeks before, a searing pain in his chest had woken him up in the middle of the night. A two-headed snake appeared on all of his shirts, the mark burning itself into the space just under his collarbone in a sickly, pale yellow. It marked him irreversibly, a primary side even if not a light one. Needless to say, he had trouble getting back to sleep that night.

The same mark glowed now in the darkness of his room, a soft gold, comforting. He had changed subconsciously from his typical attire to a more forgivable outfit. He was happy with the simple yellow sweater and pyjama pants, though the slight patterning of the infernal two-faced snakes made him scowl. 

Branded. Marked. Defined.

Lies weren't meant to be integral, even he knew that. You needed to tell lots of little truths to get away with big lies, after all.

So why?

Why was he given a brand? The only sides who had been given the strange mark before were, in order, Patton, Logan, Roman, and Virgil. And now.. Deceit? It didn't make any sense, it felt even too fake to be one of his lies.

Shakily, he pulled himself up the wall and to a standing position. He had to stop asking himself questions. Lies withered under close speculation, and he certainly felt like withering at the moment. He pulled himself together and got ready for the night despite the early hour.

After all, it wasn't like there was any side that would really miss his presence.

He laid awake in his bed, technically unable to sleep because Thomas himself was awake. It was a simple miscalculation on his part. Logan would probably have made a light-hearted joke about it if they were friends. He smiled but quickly dismissed the errant thought. Unlike virgil, he had no intention of being accepted by those half-wits. The smile soured. Virgil had been dulled and muzzled during his time with the light sides. Deceit had watched it from afar in some twisted, awful fascination. The Anxiety that he had known was powerful and destructive, perfect in his simplicity and effective at his job. The Virgil that stood before him early in the day, the one that snarled at him and defended the light sides, was a stranger. He didn't wish to become what Virgil had. Instead, he had taken up where Anxiety had left off. 

It didn't mean he wasn't a tad lonely, though. It was something he was only willing to admit there, in the dark of his own pocket of safety, wrapped in soft yellow blankets that would never try to change him or file down his edges. They just kept him warm, and that was all he wanted.

That was all he wanted, obviously. How could he want anything more? There was nothing else he could want in the mindscape. He was powerful, he was solitary and difficult to get rid of, he was strong.

The few, strangled tears that he pressed into the blankets evaporated into the air and he breathed, alone.

**Author's Note:**

> if people like this/get angry at me i'll make some follow-up comfort and maybe some cuddles but for now i just wanted some sad snake and that's all.


End file.
